Pokegirls: The boy with a grey eye
by Lucario-Magister
Summary: Finally, i brought this to the table. About time this got out of my head. Pokegirls: The boy with a grey eye is exactly as the title suggests, pokegirls (Google pokegirls angelfire if you don't know about them) and a boy with a grey eye. Enjoy.
1. The boy with the grey eye

_(I did say it was coming, eventually. My attempt at a pokegirl story. Enjoy!_

_PS. This time, i'll try to make it plotty, unlike my plot-abandoned Sinnoh story. Enjoy.)_

_Now, for added sense, i have added some basic info about the pokegirl world. Quite a lot of words to read, but will make this story make a lot more sense if you know nothing of pokegirls._

_**POKEGIRL:** A pokegirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a "master." Some were human females who have undergone Threshold and transformed. All pokegirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females. Pokegirls were originally created by Sukebe as super-soldiers, sexual partners, and servants. During the war against Sukebe, some people found that they could make pokegirls loyal to a single person and this knowledge spread. A person who did this was called a Tamer. Pokegirls now act as a human's friend/slave/partner/whatever. There are two categories of pokegirls, Domestic and Feralborn. Feralborn pokegirls are birthed, usually by parthenogenesis, by pokegirls who have themselves gone Feral. Since they spend their formative years living like wild beasts, they are very animalsitic in thought and possess strong powers. Domestic pokegirls are ones that were either born in a Breeder's farm or were a human female that underwent Threshold. Domestic pokegirls normally have less power than a Feralborn one, but will possess more intelligence. It is possible to increase a Feralborn pokegirl's intelligence, but most Tamers consider this is a waste of time when they could be enhancing their combative skills._

_**HAREM:** A Harem is the name of the collective group of pokegirls that a Tamer owns. Pokegirls in the same Harem refer to each other as Harem-sisters_

_**POKEWOMAN:** A pokegirl who reaches her mid-thirties undergoes a second puberty, and becomes a pokewomon. Pokewomen have a slightly decreased libido, are no longer subject to parthenogenesis, take a longer time to go Feral, and are able to bear children via sexual reproduction, with such children being either human males, human females, or pokegirls. Such births are generally one child per pregnancy, with normal chances for more than one child. Most Tamers prefer to have the hornier and infertile pokegirls in their Harem instead of pokewomen._

_**ALPHA:** An Alpha pokegirl is one who is the head pokegirl of a Tamer's Harem. The title doesn't bring any special changes or powers, just responsibilities and a few perks. An Alpha is the pokegirl that makes sure her Tamer knows what's going on with the rest of the Harem, keeps the other Harem pokegirls in top condition (which can include helping to Tame them), and is often the first to fight for her master in a pokebattle (though not always). Orders given by an Alpha to other members of the Harem have the weight of their master behind them, and are generally obeyed. An Alpha pokegirl enjoys the status of being the closest to their master, and usually is also Tamed more often than the others. The Tamer for a Harem always has final say on which pokegirl is Alpha, though many let the pokegirls themselves decide in-group which of them will lead, often times with some sort of competition._

_**FERAL:** A pokegirl who doesn't get Tamed often enough regresses to an animalistic state, called Feral. While Feral, a pokegirl cannot think as a human would, and is essentially an animal in mind, making her quite dangerous (although the state may prevent her from using some of her powers). If a pokegirl gives birth while Feral, the result is Feralborn pokegirls. A pokegirl can be brought back from Feral by being Tamed by a human; a non-Feral pokegirl cannot bring a Feral pokegirl back by having sex with her. However, two pokegirls can have sex with each other to keep from falling into a Feral state, but this only works about half as well as sex with a human. Simple masturbation won't even slow a pokegirl's descent into Feral at all. Most Tamers use their pokegirls to weaken Feral pokegirls, then capture them in pokeballs to pacify them, and then release them and Tame them._

_**TAMER:** A Tamer is a person whose primary job is to make sure that the Feral pokegirls of the world don't finish what Sukebe tried to do. In order to do this, they must "Tame" other pokegirls to fight for them, as the only effective way to fight a pokegirl is with another pokegirl. In order for a Tamer to be official, they must pass a somewhat easy test to gain their basic liscense. After passing the test, Tamers will be given identification saying what they are (normally a pokedex), six pokeballs, a copy of the award-winning book Taming for Dummies, and congratulations. In order for them to have more than six pokegirls, they must pass a more advanced test for a storage liscense. No matter what level the Tamer is at or what they have passed, they are only allowed to carry six pokegirls with them at any time. Tamers are considered to be fulfilling a League function in their jobs (i.e. Taming is not part of the private sector), but they are not paid for what they do. They survive by living off the land (as detailed in Taming for Dummies, since the book has everything a Tamer needs to know), and by frequently visiting the ever-helpful Pokecenters. Most Tamers have family and friends they can also count on for extra cash, clothing, food, and shelter as well. Additionally, most Tamer battles against a gym leader involve a modest cash prize if the Tamer defeats the gym leader (along with the badge). Some Tamers also have pokegirls who can produce food and drink (such as a Chickenlittles, KhangAssCunts, Milktits, etc.) with them as well, and many pokegirls can fish, gather plants, and prepare food as well._

**TAMING:** In essence, Taming is all about sex. The process was given a somewhat neutral name so that some people misunderstand what it actually means. Taming is necessary in order for a Tamer to develop a relationship with their pokegirls. Taming must be between two or more people, a pokegirl cannot Tame themselves. Most hypothesis say that the Taming fulfilless some need in the pokegirls mind that must be renewed every so often in order for their mind to stay clear. A pokegirl that isn't Tamed often enough will eventually sink into a Feral state, losing their intelligence. So long as there is a partner participating in the sexual act, the Taming need in a pokegirl is fulfilled. The partner may be either male or female, it doesn't matter so long as it's human. Two pokegirls who have not gone Feral can even Tame each other, however, this works only about half as well as sex with a human would, resulting in the pokegirls needing their next Taming sooner than usual. A pokegirl cannot Tame a Feral pokegirl; such an act requires a human.

**TAMING SHOCK:** The first time a pokegirl is Tamed, she undergoes Taming Shock. This is thought to be due to the mild mental trauma of accepting another as her master (that is, forming an Alpha bond) and using their master's mind during Taming to stave off Feraldom for the first time. Taming Shock is a mild condition; the affected pokegirl can no longer speak in the first or second person, instead referring to herself and others only by pronouns or by name. This condition usually wears off in a few days, though aberrant cases of as little as a few hours and as long as three weeks have been reported. It's worth pointing out that even if a girl who isn't a virgin undergoes Threshold, she'll still go into Taming Shock when she's Tamed next (since that's her first time as a pokegirl).

**BLOOD GIFT:** Whereas females with pokegirl ancestry are at a risk of going through Threshold, males with pokegirl ancestry have a chance to have Blood Gifts. A Blood Gift is a special power, usually elemental in nature, that a male may have. Multiple Blood Gifts are possible, and need not be of related powers, but the more Blood Gifts are present, the more likely at least one Blood Curse is there also. The special properties of a Blood Gift are usually present at birth, and can be determined by the right kind of test. However, there have been cases of undetectable "latent" Blood Gifts emerging during puberty or a traumatic event in a male's life. Very rarely, some males have True Blood Gifts, which is a special suite of Blood Gifts that have the same "theme." Female humans can have Blood Gifts, but such a thing is so rare as to be unheard of, and should a Blood Gifted female be found, it's generally only a matter of time before she undergoes Threshold, usually into a type of pokegirl that matches the Blood Gift.

**BLOOD CURSE:** Much more rare than Blood Gifts are Blood Curses. Whereas a Blood Gift bestows a special power on its bearer, a Blood Curse gives him a deficiency of some sort. These are usually found in people with two or more Blood Gifts, only rarely turning up in a person with no Blood Gifts at all. It is extremely rare for a person to have more than one Blood Curse. While there could in theory be True Blood Curses, no one has ever heard of such a thing. As with Blood Gifts, it's possible to find a female with one, but is exceedingly rare, and is practically a guarantee that such a girl will become a pokegirl.

**POKEDEX:** An item used by Tamers. It's a multi-purpose hand-held computer. It is capable of giving tips to Tamers, scanning a pokegirl for info, displaying what the Tamer currently has in storage or with them, and several other things depending on how the Tamers customizes their pokedex. A pokedex is registered to one person, and after that can never be changed.

**BREEDER/RANCHER:** There are only a few classes that are allowed to own pokegirls, and the ones that can own the most are the Breeders. The Breeder's job is just like that of the animal breeders of old; make sure pokelines of certain types are strengthened, others reproduced in order to make them more common, and train them skills they need. Breeders are allowed to keep as many pokegirls as they want, depending on what their housing conditioners are and how good the Breeder is. Almost all domesticated pokegirls come from Breeder farms, the remainer are from unfortunate girls that underwent Threshold. Most girls that do undergo Threshold are sent to Breeder farms if there aren`t any new Tamers or ones looking for domestic pokegirls.

_**I suppose I should start at the beginning. It was when I was seven, and on a camping trip with my parents...**_

'There you go Lewis, you got a fire going!' Exclaimed my father, ruffling my hair and smiling down at me. I'd seen pictures of my father as a child, and they looked almost identical to me, so I suppose I'd look like him when I grew up. But that was a great thing, in my opinion, as he, or so I had been told, was a great looker. Brown hair, slightly messy, steel grey eyes, and a fair bit of muscle, as well as all the other good things a man can supposedly have, he had them. The eyes where a bit strange though, I was the only other person with grey eyes I knew. Or, I should say grey _eye_, as I have a special little blood quirk that means I have two different eye colours, one a steel grey, the other a deep, earthen brown. Even at seven, I was rather strong for my age, and I had hopes to keep it that way, and end up like my father, with muscles that could easily get the job done, while not looking like I'd taken steroids for the best part of a year. At that point, my mother came out of our large, four person tent, even though there was only three of us, and smiled at me. She was an Armsmisstress, and had four arms that were well toned, and strengthened.

'Hey honey, why don't you and your father go get some more wood. I don't think that will last very long.' She said, pointing one arm at the small pile of logs we had left.

'Come on dad, let's go!' I said, and he grinned and we walked through the surrounding woods, look for, well, wood. We came back after 20 minutes or so, an armful of wood, his considerably large than mine, and dumped it on the now large pile. Then we sat down, as it was getting dark, and my mother came out and started to cook some sort of meat over the fire. Night had fallen fully when it was done, and we all out until we were full.

Then, my mother got up, and went to her tent. 'Honey, can you come here for a minute?' The way she said it made me know she was talking to dad. He smiled at me, told me to stay put, and walked into the tent. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warm fire, when suddenly, 'What the fuck!' And my dad when flying out of the tent, thudding into a tree. My mother came out, a sword in each hand, all blazing fire. 'Die!' She roared, and swung them, a wave of flames coating my father. I was up on my feat in seconds, but I didn't know where to go, what to do. 'I don't go down that easily, whore.' Yelled my father, pulling himself up, looking outright scary. What happened next, took me three months to get out of my nightmares, and I was told that I was lucky to do it that quick. My mother flung herself at him, all swords darting in from a different angle. He blocked three, but the fourth rammed through his stomach, and even in my young mind I knew the fight was over. With a shaking hand, he tapped something on his belt, then pointed weakly at me. My mother pulled the sword out of him, and turned towards me. 'Your next!' She stated, but was countered by a loud _swooshing _sound, as a large bird-girl grabbed my shoulders and started to fly off with me. A wave of fire followed, singing the tips of her wing feathers. I looked back down, down at the horror I had been through, and saw my mother searching desperately, my father gone, disappeared from the spot where he had fallen.

We were probably in the air for an hour, before the girl finally swooped. I took me a moment to realise this, as I had been in a sort of trance the whole time. I didn't know where we were, but I could see a lit up area in the distance. The girl bought me in close to the ground, and dropped me there, then took off again, and I never saw her again.

I was cold, so very cold. The night was freezing, and the weather said to expect frost, and here I was with no jacket on, in the middle of a place I had never seen, curled up in a ball. The nightly dew had covered me in a light moisture. 'There, on the ground. I knew I saw that bird drop someone.' I heard a cracking of leaves, and then two had scooped me up. The body was warm, heavenly so, and I snuggled up to it, and then I passed out. I never saw the man leading the girl who held me back to the house I had seen earlier.

Apparently, I slept for a day. When I woke up, I was blissfully warm, covered in blankets, in a comfy bed with a fireplace going to one side of the room. I could faintly smell wood smoke, even though it was behind a small glass panel that stopped anyone from burning themselves. 'So, you are finally awake, then?' I looked up, and saw a man's face. He looked down at me, a slight smile on his face. He was in his late forty's, with straight, black hair, and a well muscled frame, and dirty clothes that I could tell had been patched up more than once. My mind told me "rancher" and my mind was right, to. 'Just when I took over the watch over you, to. You alright?' He asked, and I nodded. My throat was quite dry, and I told him that. 'Ah, don't worry, I'll grab you some water. Sit tight.' He stood up, leaving the room, and came back a minute later with a large glass of water. He helped me sit up, and gave it to me. I drunk most of it, then gave it back to him. He put in on a small beside table. 'So, it seems we both have some explaining to do. I don't know exactly how, or why, but a flying pokegirl, that I presume was feral, because that's what my dex picked up, dropped you in the middle of my ranch. My wife sees you, drags me out in the cold, and lo and behold, there you are. Had a doctor here yesterday, said you wouldn't have survived another ten minutes out there.' The door to the room was suddenly filled as a Flarea stepped through it. 'I thought I heard talking. Is he awake?' The man nodded. 'I'm so glad I found you. Don't worry, we'll find your parents, and get you back to them. You mother must be worried sick.' She noticed my eyes go wide with fear, and quickly asked, 'What's wrong? What happened, dear?'

So I told them, everything. The stabbing, the pokegirl saving me, dumping me on their ranch. At the end, the Flarea looked horrified and the man was scratching his chin thoughtfully. 'Right. Flarea, go call Jenny's trainer, and tell him what this boy just said. I read his eyes, not a single lie in there. And Would you have any relatives?' I shook my head as a no, I was an only child, so were my parents, my grandparents on my mothers side were long dead, and my father never mentioned his, and changed the subject when I bought it up. The Flarea had long since dashed downstairs, and I could faintly hear her talking on the phone. 'So, no relatives, dad's most likely dead, mother is a damn murderer, and you need a place to stay.' He scratched his chin, then smiled widely. 'Well she did always say she wanted a kid...' He muttered, then said at a normal volume, 'How about you stay with us. We can help you get back on your feet, and when your strong again, you can help out 'round the ranch. You look pretty fit. How's that sound?' I nodded earnestly, it sounded great. I didn't mention the fact that, on a ranch, there would be a lot of other pokegirls my mother had to get through first, but it was certainly in my head.

The Flarea returned, saying, 'I told them everything. They just started a look out for both parents, mother on an arrest warrant and father as a witness. Oh, since I know my husband always forgets to introduce himself, I'm Rosa,' She did a half curtsey, bending her knees and pulling up her short skirt a bit, 'And this is my husband, Kurtis. We own and run this ranch, Heaven's Shelf.' I got out of the bed, and raised my hand to shake with Kurtis. He shook it, and in unison, we both said, 'Nice firm grip. We're gonna get along fine.' Then we burst out laughing at the coincidence. 'Come on boy, let's show you around.' He took me on a tour, showing me the whole house, bathroom, kitchen, living room, his and Rosa's bedroom, he also showed me the bedroom I woke up in, and told me it was now mine, then explained, much to his wives delight, that I was going to stay with them, at least until things where sorted out.

Then we went outside, and with a wide sweep of his arm, encompassing the whole northern side of the ranch, he stated, 'And this, is your backyard.' I looked around. At a few spots, multiple pokegirls at pokechow out of troughs, and large water barrels sat nearby to quench a girls thirst. Trees spotted the landscaped, and on the western side, a forest. I good see a large pool of water, with numerous water types swimming about. On a mat near the house, a girl sat, with a large semicircle of kits around her. Kurtis told me this was a makeshift school, as he had pride in all his girls being at least averagely educated. 'Say boy, what's your name.' Asked Kurtis.

'Lewis.' I replied. For the next many years, I lived with them, helping around the place. My mother was never found, nor my father.

_**Alright, let's just continue my story from my 18**__**th**__** birthday...**_

'Happy birthday, my boy!' I smiled at the grinning face of Kurtis, before being hugged tightly by Rosa. 'Now, like all rancher children, even if you not my son, today is the day you chose your girl. However, it's not the day you get to go on your adventure, which is why we didn't hurry to get you a taming license. No, for the next three months, some girls all around the farm will give you some sex training, then we lock you in a room with your chosen girl, and _then _you get to go and make your own path. Got a particular girl in mind?' I nodded. 'Go on, I want to meet her.' He said, gesturing for me to lead the way. Rosa tagged along too. After about twenty minutes of searching, I found who I was looking for. A catgirl, sunning herself on a rock. 'There she is. I want Chichio.' Kurtis beamed when I said her name. 'You have even given her a name. How long you been planning this, boy?' In truth, I had been planning for about a month, but I just said, 'oh, a while.' During this time, Chi, which was what I had shortened Chichio to, had risen, stretched out, and walked over to us. He fur was a tabby orange-brown colour, with streaks of darker running across her stomach, and down her nose. Rosa stepped up to her, and looked her up and down. She pursed her lip, then started to feel the girl up. A quick slap on her perky ass, then a grab of her B-cup tits, then, most surprisingly, a kiss. Then she turned around. 'The breasts are a bit small, but they'll get bigger when she evolves and they are nice and squishy. Ass is good, and she tastes pretty nice in the mouth. She'll do.' She said to Kurtis, basically summing Chi up in a couple of sentences. 'Kurt, go show him to his first teacher. I want to talk to his chosen girl.' Kurt lead me away, towards the large pond the property had. As I walked away, I swear I heard Rose say 'Stand up whore. Time to get training.' But hey, that's probably just my imagination.

When we got to the pond, Kurtis let out a sharp whistle, and right on time, a Beach Bunny hopped out of the water, shook herself, and came up to us. 'So, I finally get a piece of the kid, huh. Don't worry, I'll get him ready.' Kurtis smiled, nodded, and left without a word. 'Now, honey, I'm one of your three trainers. I train your stamina, long blowjobs, titjobs, things of the like that will have you lasting longer in sex. Tomorrow, you go to your next trainer, a Vixen, and she'll get you strength. And by that, I mean she'll teach you how to fuck hard, strong, and ruthlessly. Then I'll hand you over to my daughter, just a Bunnygirl though, and she'll teach you all about positions. You have one session a day, rotating trainers every day, in the order I just said. That's how it goes. Now, let's see if your breeding material down here.' She said, bending to my waistline. She gently tugged on my shorts, then pulled them down fully. Next went my underwear. 'Holy shit, your pretty big.' She said, her eyes literally sparkling in anticipation. My dick, erect, stood proudly in front of her face at 11 inches long, and 3 inches wide, was quite large. 'Damn boy, any day those other trainers don't give you what you want, you come down here, and use me as you please. Your bloody huge!' And so it went. I swapped trainers, every day, until finally three months had passed. I had heard Rosa, and she had been training Chi, with stamina like me, but then teaching her with dildo's how to suck and fuck like she _wasn't _a virgin, even though she was. The dildo's were used for the sole purpose that her trainer should get her first, not someone else. When I found this out, I felt a bit bad, seeing as though even as I chose her, three others got me first.

Then came the day of what Kurtis had called nothing but the "lock-in." And damn, that was a good day.


	2. The lock-in

_(P.S, I have decided that, for those that aren't very familiar with the Pokegirl universe, I will now place the pokegirls that are used either in battle, captured, or used as a character's "pokedex" entries at the end of the chapter. I will not, however, repeat them, so if you don't recognise a pokegirl, look back at the end of each chapter. Also, i have updated chapter one with some basic info on the pokegirl universe. )_

Kurtis had stopped my "training" about a week early. I had no idea why, and whenever asked, Kurtis would smile knowingly, and state, 'learn it, live it, love it.' Then keep walking, or doing what ever he was doing. When night fell, he started to talk a bit more. Sadly, he still didn't tell me why I stopped early. 'Alright, Lewis, today's the day. Chi's over in the old feed shed, the one with no windows. It's pretty well soundproofed, so make her scream as loud as you can, okay boy?' Then he stopped, and pulled a tray over 20 or so water bottles from under the table. Each was a strange yellow colour. 'This here is my famed Heaven's Remedy, and in case you have forgotten what it does, it help with hydration. A lot. Almost double that of water, in fact. Oh, and it'll help you regain energy, but you pretty much have to be resting already for it to take effect, or it kind of... fizzes out.' He slid it across the table. 'Carry it, and we'll go make you a man!' He lead me out of the house, leading with a flash light, as it was extremely dark out. Looking up, a small part in the back of my mind recognised a new moon, but the rest was to caught up on the moment to notice. When we got to the small shed, he opened the door. 'I ain't going in there, she's your girl.' He said, and I walked in. Almost immediately, very soft lights flickered on, allowing me to actually see, though not very well. I guess this place hadn't been used in so long, that the lights had almost burnt out. I put the tray of water down, and I heard a 'Good luck!' and then the door closed. I faintly heard a bolt sliding in to place, confirming I was actually _locked _in here. Makes sense, it is called a lock-in after all.

I looked around, and saw a soft yellow reflection from Chi's feline eyes staring at me. 'Master, can you tell me something? What's the moon stage?' I searched my memory for a moment, then said, 'It's a new moon tonight, if I remember correctly.' Her eyes shut tight, and I heard a deep purr from her. 'So that's why... I feel like this.' I started to approach her. 'Full moon huh... of course they'd choose my heat day for this thing.' She said, presuming I couldn't hear her, even though I did. I took a few more steps, to come up right in front of her. 'Rosa's been teaching me everything I need to know, you know. But my pussy's still tight, and I haven't had a male before, so you should be able to screw me like a virgin. I guess I am a virgin, in a way, as only the other ranch girls have kept me from going feral. Now, let's get a look at what you're packing.'

She yanked down my shorts, then gasped at what she saw. Even through my underwear, a considerable bulge could be seen, and when she pulled those out of the way, the only noise she made was an 'eeep!' She brought a hand out, touching a spot on my dick, about nine inches up. 'This long. She only taught me this long. Your at least another two on that... oh, this is just what I need...' Then she bent forward, wrapped her lips around the tip, and pushed her head forward. She got about halfway before stopping, then slid up and down it to around that mark. She made sure to get a bit of spit out or her lips, which she then started to use as lube to jack the other half of my meat with a soft furred hand. She pulled most of the way back, then started to lick around the head of my dick, giving it loving attention, before noisily slurping back downwards, this time getting about eight inches down her gullet. 'Pull of for a moment.' I told her, and she did, hesitantly.

I lay down of the floor or cool concrete, at which she came forwards to start sucking again, with her body following down my legs. 'Swing around, girl.' I said, and she moved around so that her body lay atop mine. I stared up at her pussy, now suspended above my face. It was furred up the edge, where it then became much like a normal humans. I felt her lips wrap around the head of my dick, and her tongue start to dace around the tip, trying to exert the most pleasure from me she could. Rosa had trained her well. So, wanting not to keep her waiting, I wrapped a hand around her furry ass, pulled it down a little, and gently licked around the edges of her vagina. She moaned out around my dick, sending nice vibrations down the length. She pressed her hips down, burying my face in her crotch. I pressed my tongue inwards, getting a good taste of her. Sweet, kind of fruity, and the best thing I could put it near was the flavour of an orange, which was quite pleasant. So pleasant, in fact, I decided I wanted to get as much of it as I could before she got some of my essence. So I dug in. My tongue twisted and twirled inside her, exploring her, before, randomly, I hit her G-spot. Her body tightened up, and, having being pushed over the edge, she sprayed her juices over my face. She pulled up off me, breathing heavy.

'Rosa said that you would cum before me. What have you been doing, fucking daily or something? ' Well, that was a slightly awkward question, considering I _had_, so I merely brushed a finger over her clit, and with a slight twitch of her body, the thought was gone. 'Do you want me to keep sucking? I don't mind if you stop licking now, in fact, I'd like it, so I'm not as sensitive when it gets to the best part.'

'Alright, go on.' I said, so she turned her head back to my crotch, then engulfed the top nine inches of me into her mouth, making it the furthest she'd gotten yet. And, I noticed, she had started to slowly push her head downwards, trying to take me all. If my mind was going crazy with the pleasure of her warm, tight throat, I probably would have been worried about her not being able to do it and hurting herself. Even if I had worried about that, it would have been in vain. With a slurp, her furry nose tapped to a halt against my abdominals, and she had managed it without gagging. Then, needing air, she started to pull back, breathing deeply as she went. But, in a brief fit of pleasure, I grabbed her head, pushed it down, and bucked my hips up in one movement, while groaning louder. She let out a groan of surprise as I once again moved down her throat, then went wide eyed as my dick widened a little, and began to pump cum directly into her gullet. My grip loosened as I did, and she allowed me to just give it to her for most of it, before pulling back to get a proper taste of me.

When I finally stopped, she pulled off, rolling my liquid around in her mouth. 'That's quite sweet! I thought Rosa said men where salty...' She said, mainly to herself, just after she swallowed. All three of my 'tutors' had said the same thing, and I was sure cum was supposed to be salty, and a little sour. But no, mine was sweet, and apparently delicious, and I sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

'So, master, you want me? I think it'd be good if I could see your face when we first had each other, please?'

'Of course.' I said in reply.

'Good.' She rolled off me, sitting up on her knees beside me with surprising grace. 'So, you want me to ride you, or I could go against a wall, or you could pick me up, or you could...'

'What do you want, girl?'

'Me? Uhh, I think I'd like it as hard as you want to give... so against the wall, please!' This girl was so energetic, yet skilled, at least in sex, and I had seen her fight so I knew she was skilled there to. I was truly a lucky man. 'As you wish, Chi.' She giggled, then got up and pressed her back against the varnished wooden wall of the shed. Then, she lifted one of her legs.

'Come and get me, master.' She purred, and only a fool could have denied her. I stepped up, walked over to her, and kissed her deeply. She was about a half inch shorter than me, so I had to lean down a bit, but not excessively. 'Here we go, girl.' I said, pressing the tip of my dick against her tight looking cunny. As I pressed in, she cried out in exclamation, 'Oh, it's thicker to!' Before bucking her hips forward in attempt to get more of me in her. I pushed in further, getting about ten inches in before I felt something blocking me. 'Oh, Asseus, master, your hitting my cervix. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt or anything, but it's driving me _crazy_!'Her head lolled sideways, tongue sticking out, then came back in as she leant forward to make out deeply with me. I quickly got my tongue in her mouth, exploring it like I had explored her other hole. Down below, I was pulling about half out then thrusting back in, at a slow pace, as not to overwhelm her. 'Master, go as fast as...'

'Chi, you alright?' I asked, and her head dropped back, before a throaty moan ripped out of her.

'Catgirl!' She cried, and I realised she had just slipped into taming shock. She was pawing at my chest, as if trying to get me to do something. Well, she had said to go fast... So I slammed into her quickly, making her cry out, then started to thrust in out out quickly, enjoying the way she hugged me tight, both down below and with her arms. Suddenly, she tightened up, and came around me. The sensation was all I needed to go over the edge myself. Kissing her fiercely, I began pumping my seed into her tight cunt, and she cried out as it warmed her insides. Then I let her to the ground, pulled out, and got a bottle of Heaven's Remedy each from the tray, giving one to her. She mewled softly, before cutting the top off with a claw, and drinking half the bottle. I opened mine, drinking around the same amount. After resting about ten minutes we went at it again. We continued like this for most of the night, before eventually we fell asleep in each others arms, her on top of me, and large hessian bag pulled over us like a blanket.

_Catgirl:_Catgirls are not an exceptional improvement over Kittens. It's very strongly speculated that the Catgirl may have been the very first evolution ever designed into a Pokégirl, and as such, is not very spectacular, though not many people would complain, given that Catgirls definitely look slightly better from their pre-evolution form.  
>Catgirls gain roughly half an inch to an inch in height, a quarter of a cup-size, their leg muscles grow stronger, they gain nightvision, and their tails usually increased an extra foot or two. Most Catgirls seem a bit more grown up in terms of maturity, but it is an irritatingly difficult quality to define and does not change their overall personality, though some actually become more mature, and display a bit more zest and exuberance than when they were Kittens.<br>Because their leg muscles are stronger, a Catgirl is usually a third faster than they were as a Kitten, though this can go as high as two times as fast. Her agility is often quite a bit better and it's believed that their longer tail may help them maintain their balance better, though, like many things about them, it is inconclusive.  
>The average Catgirl will find that she can learn kicking or leg-based attacks much easier than most others. As such, a Catgirl can sometimes be a good training partner for an Amazonlee (though rarely a Herolee), and are often good friends with them, which in turn, make them feel slightly disdainful against Amazonkapoeera, though this feeling is not as intense as an Amazonlee's.<br>Outside of her speed and kicking techniques, about the most impressive things about her are her ability to learn Kitten's Roar and Foresight naturally, giving her a wider base of attacks than most normal Pokégirls.  
>Catgirls often get very randy around the New Moon for some reason though researchers are still trying to find out the answer to this question, though until now, nothing conclusive has been found out.<p> 


	3. A cute little bunny

_(In this new chapter, the character Lewis fucks a girl I have described as a lolita. She _IS _over legal age ((18)). If multiple people comment of message me saying that they wish the lolita part to be removed, however, it is likely I will edit the story. It is, after all, as much for you as it is for me.)_

When I awoke the next morning, it was due to a loud sliding noise as the door's large bolt was slid back out, unlocking the door. 'Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes!' Cried out Kurtis's voice. 'A nice big buffet, to make sure your good to start your journey!'

I smiled at the thought, then pushed the makeshift blanket off the top of me, standing up and stretching. Slowly, I started putting my clothes on, and just as I was doing up my belt, Chi stirred. 'Morning girl. Breakfast is in a few minutes, so you need to get up.' I called over to her, and with a groan, she rose, walking over to me and kissing me quickly. 'Master, you rock.' She groped my dick through my jeans, closing her eyes and shuddering, before looking at me again with her sparkling blue eyes. 'And so does he.' She said, giving me one last squeeze, before heading for the door. Like most girls on the farm, she didn't wear clothes, so I got a very good view of her as she walked away. I followed soon after, and we entered the house together, a beautiful smell hailing me. The living room table was _coated _in food, except for four placemats, and the plates and cutlery at each.

Rosa's voice chimed into my thoughts from down the hall. 'How'd it go you two? Was he good?'

'Master was more than good.' Replied Chi.

'You know, you don't have to call me you can just call me Lewis.' I said to her, slinging my arm around her shoulder and giving her another quick kiss. 'Where's Kurtis?' I called, and was returned a loud 'Here!' from the next room over, the living room. Kurtis appeared in person a few seconds later, Rosa beside him. 'You two look quite happy.' Said Kurtis, looking us over, 'I think you choose well, my boy. Now, sit, both of you, today we feast, for it's you day of manhood today!' Rosa cheered from beside him, and we all sat down at stuffed her face. A large bowl with some raw fish sat next to Chi's place setting, which she quickly wolfed down, before patting her stomach and saying her thanks. Even after eating raw fish, the smell of her breath didn't change. Weird, but handy.

'Now, my boy, it's time for you to head out. Does your back have everything?' He said, referring to my pack that was one of the special technological ones that could carry so much without gaining weight or size. I nodded. 'Tent, sleeping bag, clothes, food, pokeballs, potions?' He asked, and I nodded to each one. 'Ok. Now, as you may know, as well as the things I told you last night, those Heaven's Remedies heal as much as a P-med and are also a burn heal and an antidote. I'll see them to you at the normal bloodline discount, 15% off.' He smiled at me. 'I can't give them away free, now can I, else old Ava would go out of buisness!' He said, referring to the Tavernmaid who made the alcohol for and brewed the concoction. 'Now, before you go, I want you to know something very important. If ever you run out of badges to get, fun out of people to fight, or just want somewhere quiet to rest, your bedroom is always open to you. And if the adventuring life gets to much for you, than there is always more work to do here, and I'd be glad for the help. Besides, I have to retire some day. Oh, and as a side note, if one of your girls becomes a pokewoman, or doesn't want to fight, or anything like that, send her here. Rosa is always happy for some more company, especially if they have stories to tell.'

'Thanks, Kurtis.' I said. Even though he was practically my father, I never called him that, mainly because of the past things I had experienced. That was one of the reasons I wanted to get a harem and train them, so I could hunt down my mother, and give her what she deserved. 'So, I guess I had better get going before it gets to late.' I got up, and went to leave, with Chi in tow, when I suddenly stopped. 'Almost forgot. Rosa, have you got anything that can fit Chi? I don't want her walking around naked.' Rosa smiled, and slipped upstairs to her bedroom, then came down a few minutes later. She threw a small bundle to Chi, and told her to put in on in the living room, and surprise me.

'Tadaa!' Chi cried, walking back in, doing a twirl. A tight fitting bikini bottom and top, which was covered in orange and black tiger patterns, which I thought fitted her perfectly. To put it simply, she looked HOT. And, the strings holding up the bikini bottom looked easy to undo, which was a little added bonus for me... 'It's great! Your rocking it, to.' I said, smiling widely as I commented with complete honesty. 'Thank you master!' She cried, hugging my tightly, Her tits, while not huge, looked larger in the tight fitting top, and squished against my chest as she hugged me. 'Keep that up and we won't leave until tomorrow girl.' I said to her, before pulling away from her. 'Anyway, now that I have that, I really must be going.' I swung the backpack over my shoulder, and gave Rosa a hug, than shook hugs with Kurtis, before walking out the door with Chi. A bare second later, the door opened. 'I knew you'd forget something!' Yelled Kurtis, holding up my Pokedex. I ran to him, grabbed it, thanked him, and ran back to Chi. I heard the door shut behind me.

I booted up the small machine, than scanned Chi with it. It came up with me as her tamer, so obviously Kurtis had made it official sometime recently. It also showed her moves for battle, which was helpful to know. We walked off the farm, and then started looking around for some feral pokegirls. 'Look, there's one!' I said, as a feral Cutiepie came out of the bushes. 'Alright, let's battle her. Use tackle, then scratch, before she sees us!' Chi leapt into action, ramming into the girl, pinning her to the ground before furious slashes came across her face, curtsy of Chi's feline nails. The feral girl managed to get her off and get up, and loosed a string shot, but when the Catgirl dodged it, the Cutiepie turned tail and ran. It was much the same with most of the ferals, though some landed better hits than others. I was just getting ready to set up camp when some rustling bushes caught my attention.

Sticking out the top was a pair of bunny ears, which made me think it was a bunny girl, which where common, nothing to fuss about. But I scanned her anyway, and some interesting info came up. Two things caught my eye; her power level, which was "above average," but what caught my eye most was something listed under a heading that had only come up from her, named "Body Quirks." Underneath the heading, stood one word, which I very much liked the look of. Lolita. Underneath, it held the brief description, _"This rare blood quirk makes the pokegirl look much younger than actual age. While this girl is over the taming age, she is small and young looking. This quirk can up a girl's worth by up to 15 thousand SLC, though most tamers who get a girl with this quirk keep them to themselves. Another strange effect of this quirk is an increased power level."_ I had to say, she looked like quite the girl to have, and if she hated me or something, I could sell her for a tidy sum.

'Chi, the Bunnygirl over there.' I pointed her out. 'Get her weak, but do not let her get away. I want her.' I pulled an empty pokeball off my belt, ready to throw when I had the chance. Chi crouched down, stalking over, before leaping into the bush, tackling the girl to the ground. Both girls rolled around, Chi scratching wildly, and the Bunny girl throwing some quality punches, but at nowhere near Chi's attack speed. The feral girl fought with a ferocity no other feral had yet fought Chi with, and there battle went on for some time, with me waiting for a clear shot with the pokeball, while yelling any instructions I thought may help when I could. Then, all of a sudden, it was over, as Chi delivered a vicious knee under the girl's chin, knocking her out cold. I ran up, and tapped the girls head with the ball, which I then scanned with the dex. It said she was unconscious, and needed a few hours of recovery in the ball, before I called her out, then needed a good taming. So, I left the ball on my belt as we set up camp, me getting a tent from my bag and setting it up, Chi getting firewood and making a camp fire. I lit it with a small lighter I carried in my pocket. 'Do you know how to cook, Chi?' I asked.

'A bit. Rosa taught me some simple travel dishes, but I can't cook anything complex.'

'Alright, try cooking something. A simple stew will do. If you need pots, vegetables, spices, the likes, it's in here.' I said, dumping the bag in front of her. 'And now, I have a girl to tame.'

I went to the tent I had set up, and let the girl out of her ball. She appeared in a flash of light, seemingly recovered and full of energy. Her arms came back up her body, her wrists against her breasts, at least a B-cup, which looked a fair bit bigger on her smaller frame, and her hands out in the typical "rabbit" pose. She came up to my shoulders, and had a cute, young face, and a slender, curvy body with a small, soft, tender ass. Her fur was a deep, chocolate brown, with the pats around her stomach, hands and nipples a much lighter colour. She was sexy, in her own way. Her eyes darted over my body, soaking in my appearance, before she simply turned around, bent over, and with a soft furred hand, spread the lips of her pussy open for me. And here I was, fully clothed, and damn, I felt like an idiot. I stripped as quickly as possible, but she still looked at me as if asking, _'what are you waiting for?' _But that look stopped when she saw my dick. I hadn't originally thought about it, but with my quite large cock, and her smaller frame, there may be some difficulty with me managing to get it in her. Then I remembered how Chi was an inch off taking it all, and knew this girl was in for a rough ride.

I pressed my fully erect man-meat against her drenched muff, and she squeaked with pleasure from the contact. She looked back at me, her eyes showing desperation, and I knew I had to give it to her or she would force me to. So I shoved some in, about six inches, and watched her face contort as hey cunt was stretched wide to accommodate my girth. 'Girl, your not even halfway yet.' I said to her, before slipping one hand from her hip to her ass to knead the soft flesh there. Then, I brought my hand back a little, before swinging it back down with force, to smack her with a nice, heavy _crack _noise, and a satisfying squeal from her. 'Bu!' She cried, the effects of being feral and possibly her first ever taming causing her to go through taming shock, making her resort to saying nothing but her name. I pushed some more into her, and somehow, in a fact that still amazes me, I got _all _of it in. It took some hard thrusting, but I got it all shoved into her tight, horny little body, and by the way she screamed, moaned and shook, I could tell she was loving it. The look on her face, the one of pure ecstasy, helped as well.

Then she collapsed. Not unconscious, but the pleasure running through her had caused her to collapse. So I caught her, then lay her down on her stomach, and started to fuck her roughly from behind. The noise of fleshy _thwacks_ as my pelvis hit her soft ass echoed in the tent, adding to the moans and groans of both of us, the lewd slurping noises her pussy made as it wrapped insanely tightly around my dick, so tightly it almost hurt, and slid in and out of her dripping wet hole. Then, suddenly, I couldn't hold it any more. I pushed all the way in, and groaned loudly as my dick expanded a little, and started to pour rope after rope of thick, hot, creamy seed into her. She tightened even more as yet another orgasm rocked her body. I pulled out, and a bit of cum started leaking from her, I had filled her so entirely. She lay there, twitching every now and then, just mumbling 'Bu' every now and then. I balled her, to let her recover in it, and went out to see how Chi was going.

The stew she was making smelled delicious. When I had told her that, she smiled smugly and said, 'You look even more so. Is that just you on your dick, or a bit of her as well?' I looked down, and started as a found out I had forgot to clothe myself before coming out. I flushed, and turned to go and get dressed, but stopped when a slender hand wrapped around my foot. 'Not without me cleaning you off you don't.' Said Chi, sitting on the ground behind me. I turned around, and she dutifully went to work, licking and suckling until the only thing on my dick was a thin coating of her saliva. 'Now you can get dressed.' She said. 'And thank you for the first course. Tell the Bunny she tastes amazing too.'

'Can't. I think I may have fucked her so hard it turned her brains to mush.'

'If you fucked that tiny girl as hard as you did me, I can believe that.'

'She took me all, you know? You didn't even manage that.'

'I wasn't used to you. Tomorrow night, I'll show you what I can do. I can take you fully in any hole you want to stick your dick in.'

'Is that a challenge?'

'Bring it.'

As I turned away to go get dressed, I didn't even notice her smile and shiver excitedly.

**_Bunnygirl:_**Bunnygirls were another Pokégirl that was thought to be a mistake on Sukebe's part, although in terms of intelligence, they're just a few steps away from being furry Bimbos. They're cute, they're adorable, they're VERY friendly and helpful, they're fun-loving and affectionate, they have short attention spans, and are just flat out ditzy. Useless in a fight, they are more popular with college students, high school boys, and anyone fond of domestics or who just wants a lot of taming from a friendly Pokégirl. On finding a Master who responds well to their affectionate advances, their libido tends to get a bit higher with a corresponding rise in attention span.  
>Bunnygirls, like Kittens, are mostly human in appearance, save for a light down of fur on their skin, which is thicker around their rabbit-like hands and feet, small whiskers on their faces, as well as long rabbit ears instead of normal ears. Their legs are longer than most Pokégirls, and are more muscular and well defined, signifying their tremendous leg strength. More animalistic Bunnygirls also have slight rabbit-like muzzles.<br>Bunnygirls are among the more commonplace Pokégirls in the general market. Due to their lack of fighting potential, they are not usually found among a journeyman Tamer's harem, unless they're trying for an evolution. Typically, Bunnygirls are found usually as the Pokégirls of an owner who needs someone who can be trained to basic proficiency in a single set of skills, usually cooking or other basic domestic work, or in a sex battle harem. Although due to the tendency Bunnygirls have to be distracted, clumsy, and flaky, seeing a Bunnygirl cook is a very rare thing, and is usually only done with a T2 machine. (Some Ranches that carry Bunnygirls also sell uses of a Cooking T2 machine with them, as teaching Bunnygirls normally is usually very difficult.) They can be taught basic stuff in terms of cooking, and with training can be good with instant foods (so long as someone else takes it out of the microwave, as the Bunnygirl is likely to trip and drop it on themselves), but it's considered extremely unwise to give them any pointy objects. More often they are used for keeping things neat, as like Titmice they are generally clean Pokégirls. Their most common use is that of a friendly, loving sexpet that will eventually evolve into something better.  
>Bunnygirls are very loving, trusting, innocent Pokégirls. They aren't violent in the least, save for friendly sparring and cuddling. They do not respond well to violence, so much so that witnessing extreme amounts of it will actually cause them to evolve into the vicious Mini-Top. Once that happens… Er… Well… It was nice knowing you. Very rarely does a Bunnygirl become a Penance, as they usually morph into a Mini-Top first.<br>Due to their sheer, unadulterated cuteness, Bunnygirls have fan groups and enthusiasts similar to those that exist for other 'cute' Pokégirls, such as Kittens, Titmice, and Mermaids. Like Cabbits, Bunnygirls simply ADORE carrots, having been known to eat them by the basketful and occasionally using them as dildos during Taming. Using a carrot as bait is almost guaranteed to catch you a Bunnygirl.  
>Bunnygirls are among the most common results of Threshold.<p>

_**Cutiepie:**_

A Cutiepie looks like a waif-like human in some ways. General they have wavy or curly hair of very bright colors. Their skin is a pale green with darker spots. The exoskeleton is easily overlooked as it is very smooth, appearing like normal skin for the most part except for around the joints, which have the typical hinge like appearance of most arthropods. Their antennae are very sensitive and can be damaged easily, as well as their large, multifaceted eyes. Cutiepies are usually very polite and well-mannered and love to be helpful. They are shy around new people, but once they come to trust someone, they are very open with them. They tend to be very respectful, even of people they don't care for.  
>Cutiepies only evolves into Tomboys on rare occasions, and then only because many Cutiepie are descended in part from Tomboy ancestors. Cutiepie normally evolve to the Titapod stage and then eventually to the Buttitsfree stage.<br>Cutiepie are much more capable in combat then their small size would lead one to believe. They can be fairly quick on their feet, and being as small as they are, can be rather hard to hit. With proper use, String Shot can severely entangle an opposing Pokégirl. Cutiepie are best used as support fighters, slowing down potentially troublesome Pokégirls for the rest of her Harem to finish off.  
>Feral Cutiepies are easily spooked. They tend to spray anyone they see as a threat with String Shot and then run off. Bird Pokégirls are recommended for chasing down a fleeing Cutiepie.<br>Cutiepie is a fairly common outcome for Threshold girls, something that does not sit well with a large portion of the female population. The size change alone takes a lot of getting used to, and many girls feel very uncomfortable having a bug-like anatomy.A Cutiepie looks like a waif-like human in some ways. General they have wavy or curly hair of very bright colors. Their skin is a pale green with darker spots. The exoskeleton is easily overlooked as it is very smooth, appearing like normal skin for the most part except for around the joints, which have the typical hinge like appearance of most arthropods. Their antennae are very sensitive and can be damaged easily, as well as their large, multifaceted eyes. Cutiepies are usually very polite and well-mannered and love to be helpful. They are shy around new people, but once they come to trust someone, they are very open with them. They tend to be very respectful, even of people they don't care for.  
>Cutiepies only evolves into Tomboys on rare occasions, and then only because many Cutiepie are descended in part from Tomboy ancestors. Cutiepie normally evolve to the Titapod stage and then eventually to the Buttitsfree stage.<br>Cutiepie are much more capable in combat then their small size would lead one to believe. They can be fairly quick on their feet, and being as small as they are, can be rather hard to hit. With proper use, String Shot can severely entangle an opposing Pokégirl. Cutiepie are best used as support fighters, slowing down potentially troublesome Pokégirls for the rest of her Harem to finish off.  
>Feral Cutiepies are easily spooked. They tend to spray anyone they see as a threat with String Shot and then run off. Bird Pokégirls are recommended for chasing down a fleeing Cutiepie.<br>Cutiepie is a fairly common outcome for Threshold girls, something that does not sit well with a large portion of the female population. The size change alone takes a lot of getting used to, and many girls feel very uncomfortable having a bug-like anatomy.


	4. Arriving at Viridick

_(And, pokegirls is back again. I'm having trouble finding somewhere that has all the names of the town, which is a bit annoying. If anyone knows what they are, or knows somewhere that says them, please tell me, either via PM or reply. The only one I know is Viridick.)_

The smell did not betray the taste, or so it seemed, as Chi's stew was delicious. I voiced my opinion of it, and she smiled and hugged me, before returning to her meal. I hadn't taken out my new Bunnygirl yet, I would likely do it in the morning, that way she will have gotten over her taming shock. And, I'd have a good name by then. 'Right, I'm going to sleep. You can sleep with me, but you can't fuck with me. I'm saving up for you tomorrow.' I said to her, and she smiled, finishing up her food. I doused the fire with some water from my water flask, which, in a stroke of ingenious by its designers, gathered water out of the air. I went into my tent, laid down, and was soon joined by my girl. Warmed by her body, we both soon fell asleep.

As the sun rose, so did I, ranch life always had a way of doing that to people. I went outside the tent into the chilled morning air, going through my pack and making a small breakfast for Me, Chi, and the Bunnygirl. I called out to Chi, who rose slowly, and came out to meet me drowisly. Then, I let out the Bunnygirl. She came to life in front of me, head cocked to the side, in the same pose as she held just before I had tamed her. 'Morning!' She called out, bounding up to me, jumping a little, then wrapping around me so her crotch was pressed up against mine, even though mine was covered in clothing. She grinded against it softly.

'Thanks for last night, big-dicked man. What's your name?' She asked.

'I'm Lewis. You have a name, or shall I make one for you?'

'No, no name. You can make one.' She said, grinding a little harder. I managed to get her off me, and noticed a visible tent in my shorts, with a wet stain on them from her fluids.

'Alright then, how does Rea sound?'

'Sounds alright... kind of sexy to. I like it! It's not some ex's name though, is it?'

'No, why would you think that?'

'Oh, just wondering, that's all.' I liked this girl. She sounded how she looked, like a little girl, but she spoke with a voice that screamed two things, "I know as much as you do," and "fuck me already, idiot!" She also seemed to be quite... spunky, I could say, and full of cheekiness that she was willing to give to anyone who would listen.

'So, am I to come with you now, Lewis?' She asked me.

'Yeah. Breakfast. on the plates on the ground, by the way. You two can dig in, and so will I.' I sat quickly, eating the sandwich I had made, before cleaning up, and packing away. I clicked a few poles in the tent out of place, and in seconds, the whole thing had folded its self. I pushed it into my pack as well.

I booted up my pokedex, opening the map. 'Alright. This here says we're about a half days travel from the city of Viridick, and apparently there is a gym there, so it should be a good place to start. You two want to be balled, or walk with me?' Both voted for walk, so I started to lead the way, one girl on each side of me. After about half an hour, Rea reached across to put her hands in my pants, trying to jerk me off inside my underwear. I grabbed her hand, and pulled it out.

'Alright, Rea, it's looks like I know one thing I have to train you in. Resisting temptation. You can't have sex whenever you want, you know that right?'

'What, since when?'

'Since I said so.'

'Why not?'

'Because I said so. Alright, that's a pretty crappy reason, but you can't just have sex when ever you want. I may only have two girls now, but in a while I'll have six and that's if I don't get any support slots. That means you'll have to share. And I can't have you disobeying me in battle just because your horny, either.'

'Dammit. So I can't just bend over now?'

'No you can't. Oh, crap!' I just remembered something. 'Sorry, Rea, but I have to ball you. League rules state that most captured girls have to wear clothes in public, and sadly Bunnygirl's aren't one of the exceptions. I bring you out later, when I have some clothes. Just let me check you size.' I said, grabbing her breasts, trying to guess the size. 'Okay, I think I have it. Sorry, but I have to do this. See you when I have clothes.'

'Goodbye for a while, master. You owe me good.' She said, before I recalled her to her pokeball.

'Alright, here we are!' I said, looking at the big "welcome to Viridick" sign. To be honest, the city was quite average, but hey, it's still a place to stay. I went to find the pokecentre, and book a room there, when the gym's sign caught my eye. It read _"Viridick Gym challenge – Come one, come all, and try and beat me. It's a one at a time challenge, three girls each, whoever loses all their girls first wins! Challenge is for badge, and a small sum of money on your victory, scrap battles not accepted."_

Well, that was interesting, it appeared I needed a third girl before I could enter the gym. I would have to find one, then train her and my current two as well, to make sure I could beat him. I arrived at the pokecentre, booked a room, and put my girls in to heal, before taking them and heading to the clothes centre.

'Hello, sir, can I help you?' Asked one of the stores employees. 'Particular girl you're looking for some clothes for?'

'Yeah, my Bunnygirl.' I replied.

'Uh-huh. Put the pokeball here please.' He said, gesturing to a scanner. I did, and it briefly scanned the girl inside, then dinged. 'You can take your ball back. Her, some interesting stats here. Alright, follow me.' I followed him through the racks and racks of pokegirl clothing, some full dress, some shorts and t-shirts, and of course some of the sluttiest outfits I had seen in a fair while. 'Alright, this rack should fit your girl. Conservative clothes are towards the front of the shop, the whorish ones are to the back. Changing rooms are up the back. Have a nice day, shout out if you need anything else.' He said, then left to go help another customer. I looked at the rack. Towards the door were the dresses, jeans, and things like that, but from what I had taken from Rea, she wanted to show off her assets a little more than that, so I looked further down the rack. I took six outfits, took them to the changing rooms, and let out Rea, after locking the door. She grinned and looked around.

'Either you're more perverted than you look, or you have clothes for me to try.' I pointed to the pile of clothes.

'I am more perverted then I look, but I'm her for you to try stuff on.' I said to her, before handing her the first outfit. 'Turn away,' She said, 'I want this to be a surprise for you.' I did as she said. She started trying things on, mutter a few no's, maybe's, and one yes. 'Alright, just let me do this up... you can turn around now!' I turned, and saw her in one of the more whorish outfits I had selected. A tight tank top that showed quite a bit of cleavage, and stopped just bellow her chest, which was the same colour as the lighter shade of her fur. She also had the tiny skirt on, and if she bent forwards or backwards a little, and she was bending backwards a little, you could easily see the bright pink panties she wore underneath.

'Well, master, what do you think?'

'Good, very good! You look top notch, I'd say.'

'Like a top notch whore, or top notch model.'

I scratched the back of my head. 'You look top notch, I'd say.' I repeated.

'Bingo!' She giggled. 'That's exactly the response I was looking for! After all, I am your top notch whore...' She pressed herself against me, again slipping a hand down my pants. '...aren't I?'

'Tomorrow, girl, I'll fuck you tomorrow, unless I get a new girl. I promised Chi I'd stuff her tonight, though, so not now. Come on, let's buy you that.' As I unlocked the door, she grumbled to herself, so I smacked her ass, though only lightly. She yelped in surprise. 'Don't grumble.' I said, scooped up the discarded clothes, and carefully but them back on the rack. I went to the counter, and paid for everything Rea was wearing. 'Ok, so the top, the skirt... lift your skirt please darling?' Rea looked to me when he said that, and I nodded, so she briefly flashed him her panties. 'And the panties, righto. Ok, that comes to 2700 SLC, thanks.' I handed over the cash, and he smiled, saying, 'Thank you, have a nice day.'

I walked out the door, heading back to the room a had booked. It was getting dark when I got there. I let Chi out, and she walked up to Rea, looking her clothing over. 'You look sexy, little bunny. But I still look better.'

'Oh, you do, do you? Says who?' Replied Rea.

'My ass, that's who.' Chi turned and shook her ass a little. 'Now master, I believe you have a challenge to fulfil.'

'Right, I do too. See you later, Rea.' I said, returning her again.

Then, wrapping one hand around Chi's waist, one around the back of her head, I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. As our tongues wrestled, my hand around her waist undid the cord for her panties, the one on her head sliding down her back to undo the top. As both fell to the ground, I pulled out of the kiss, taking my shirt off. Chi was down on her knees already, getting my shorts off. She came right up close, not a very good plan, and yanked my pants down... and was met with a meaty _Thwack_ noise as my dick slapped her across the cheek. 'Forgot about that... heheh... Now, for the first hole.' She said, opening her mouth, Wrapping her lips around it, pushing her head down a few inches, then going up and down that short bit of my dick. She let a lot of saliva out though, lubricating me a bit, to make it easier to get down.

'Now, to count as getting it in properly, you have to suck all of me, and then stay there for five seconds, without gagging. Seem fair?' There was a noise of confirmation from Chi, before she started to push her head downwards. About nine inches in, she gagged. She pulled up a few inches, and I smiled down at her. 'Sorry, try again.' Then, with determination in her eyes, she rammed her head downwards, getting all but a half inch into her throat in one quick, precise movement. 'Holy shit!' I cried out, the pressure from my hands on the back of her head pushing her down the final distance, her nose tapping against my abdominals. I looked down, and started counting. '1...2...3...4...5!' I let go of the back of her head, and immediately, he head rocked back, allowing her to breathe again. She breathed deeply, trying to re-oxygenate her body. After a while, she looked up at me, wiping her lips. 'One hole down, one to go.' She said, and I hid my smile as I realised she hadn't meant the challenge for her ass. Oh well, she was going to get a nice surprise then, wasn't she.

'I'll take it all this time! And I'll make you cum as my reward.' She cried to me, reinstating her challenge as she rolled over so I could take her from behind. 'Come on, hurry up then!' She called, shaking her ass. I pressed the swollen head of my cock to her pussy lips. I slowly pushed inside a few inches, noticing how tight she was. With the experience for the blowjob already, I was going to cum soon. So I rammed in as far as I could go, which, as it turned out, was all the way. 'Ha!' She called out. 'I win! Now give me my prize!' Her pussy clenched down considerably when she said prize. She had mastered the control of her vaginal muscles it seemed, as she clenched along my dick, almost driving my to orgasm with having to move. But, I wanted her to go first, so, deciding to play rough, I pulled out, slammed back in, the started to truly pound her. I did this for a few minutes, enjoying the way she mewled in a cat-like way, as ecstasy rolled through her body. Then, she tightened in orgasm. 'Hah, looks like I beat you here...!' I called, then cried out on my own as my cum suddenly blasted from my dick into her pussy, and she cried out again, as they caused her to have another orgasm.

After she had recovered, she rolled over, smiling slyly at me. 'I win master!'

'Not quite yet you don't.'

'What do you mean?' He face turned to a look of confusion.

'Your challenge stated _any hole I wish to put my dick in_.'

Her face turned to one of slight horror. 'Your going to fuck my ass? With that monster? Asseus, You'll rip me apart!'

'Your right. Rea ever train you for anal?'

'No, she definitely did not!'

'Well, I think you're right in the tear you apart bit. Ok then, I'll get you a dildo, and you can get ready on that. I'll give you a week. You think your pussy or throat could take another mauling? I'm still kind of hard here.'

'No, sorry. Try Rea.'

I released Rea, who looked first at me, then the fucked out Chi, then at my hard on. 'Congratulations, you get a hole stuffed with cock. And I choose this one!' I said, grabbing the back of her skull. Immediately, she opened her mouth wide. 'Or should I take this one?' I contemplated aloud, rubbing a finger over her cunt. 'Or maybe this one?' I said, my hand travelling to her ass.

'Pussy, pussy, pussy! Take my pussy!' She cried.

'Something is telling me to use your pussy.' I stated.

'Take my damn pussy!'

'But then again, I don't like being told what to do.' That shut her up quite effectively. 'But I agree with it, so pussy it is.'

'Yay!'

'Lay down on your back, I feel like doing some missionary.' I ordered, and she quickly dropped to the floor laying on her back and spreading her legs wide. I lined myself up to penetrate her, then asked, 'You ok with this position?' She nodded. I bucked my hips forwards, pushing the first six inches into her tight, quivering pussy.

'Yesh...' She mumbled, followed by me bucking another two inches in. She cried out as I did. Chi had crawled over to where we where fucking, and started to make out with Rea as I fucked her. I quickly shoved the last three inches into her, and she moaned loudly, muffled though by Chi's mouth.

Chi broke the kiss, smirking down at Rea. 'Little bunny, your tongue isn't skilled at all.' Funny, her blowjob yesterday said otherwise. 'So from now on, every day Master doesn't fuck either of us, you'll be tonguing my pussy, ok? Now, let's try again, shall we?' She said, then leant back in, starting to make out again before the Bunnygirl could object. I ran my hands up and down Rea's hips, the soft fur a great feeling under my fingers, then leaned up to start playing with her breasts, while still thrusting lightly. I grabbed a tit in each hand, squeezing them gently, and in response she let out a small moan. So, to try and get a bigger response, I started to rub a nipple with each hand. She cried out a bit louder. I took one hand away, the other swapping every few seconds, and took my now free hand down to rub at her clit. That took her over. She screamed out, her back arching, as her pussy tightened a lot, yet still not managing to push me over, though only just. As she calmed down, she noticed she wasn't washing her insides out with my spunk. 'What's wrong? Where's my cum?' She demanded.

'Sit up, both of you. Look at me, mouths open.' I ordered, pulling out. They both sat up, and while Rea opened her mouth, closed her eyes and knew what was coming, Chi just looked confused. 'I'm giving you a facial, Chi.' I explained, and recognition hit her eyes. She took up much the same position Rea did, but she cupped her tits to try and get some to dribble on to them. I slowly jacked myself for a bit, then started beating hard, before crying, 'Cumming!' And spraying my load out. My first hit Rea square in the mouth, and she kept it there, waiting for any more that may come. My second rope of cum hit Chi, running down the side of her face, some dripping onto her awaiting breasts. My third hit Chi in the mouth, and she swallowed straight away, and my fourth and final hit Rea, just above her left eye. 'I'm done now, girls.'

Both opened their eyes. Chi started to clean her face off, but Rea, like a porn star, showed me the cum in her mouth, swallowed, then showed my it was gone, before wiping the rest off her eye and eating it as well. 'That was fun girls, I'll give you that. And now, with both of you satisfied, I'd say we can go to sleep. Tomorrow, we head out to try and find a new girl.'


	5. Fight of flight

In the morning I woke up with a girl on each arm. It was nice, and their fur was a good feeling against the sides of my chest. I wanted to get up, though, so I slipped out from under them, and made breakfast. The smell of my cooking woke them both. I plated up, and slid them both a plate piled with food, then sat down and ate mine completely. I waited for them to finish, then started talking.

'Okay girls, today, as I said last night, we're going to go looking for a third girl.'

'What, not satisfied with me and Chi?' Piped in Rea.

'I am satisfied, yes, but I want to take the gym challenge, and to challenge the Viridick Gym, you need three girls. We'll head out into the forest, and try and find one there.'

About an hour later, we walked out from the town outskirts into the wooded forest on one side of the city. As we searched around, I decided it would be a good opportunity to train, the girls fighting almost every Oddtits and Bunnygirl we found. I didn't want an Oddtits though, so we kept searching. About midday, however, I saw a very satisfying sight. A Valkyrie stood in a clearing, rubbing her pussy hard in an attempt to please herself. I grabbed a spare ball off my belt, already wanting her.

'Chi, it looks like she wants some sex, so that's the bait we're going to use. Take off you clothes, then walk in, swing your hips, and offer her your pussy. Then tire her out so I can capture her.' Chi nodded, stripping, and walking into the clearing, swinging her hips sexily. She waited until the feral Valkyrie noticed her, then turned around, spreading her pussy lips for the girl to get an eyeful. What she didn't expect, was the girl to rise, push her over, then sit on her face quickly. 'Li...ck...' The girl stuttered, a slight wonder that her feral mind allowed her to talk. Chi, however, was not shocked, and quickly went to work, licking her pussy, sucking her clit and even fingering her ass, the whole nine yards. Suddenly, the winged angel arced her back, crying out in orgasm, falling over. I quickly ran in and tapped her with the pokeball. It dinged in my hand, a successful capture!

I scanned the ball with my dex, and all her skills popped up. Her power and speed levels were high, but apart from that, she was average. A message down the bottom flashed, saying she was tame for now, but that it recommended taming within a day. I realised that Chi's sex session must have stopped her from being feral, if only for a day. Oh well, by the end of the night, she wouldn't have to worry about being feral. With her ball now on my belt, I continued to train Rea and Chi for most of the day, before heading back to town. Oh the way back, however, I saw a bar, and decided I wanted to drink with my new girl, so I let her out. I also got a good look at her.

She was at an even height with me, which was nice. Long black hair that flowed down to her hips. She had curves that where to die for, and had nice, C-cup tits. But the most stunning thing was her armour – Large, heavy metal plates over her breasts and crotch, but lighter plates for the rest of her body, with chain mail over the joints so she could move easily. A polished steel longsword hung from her left hip. The girl looked around. 'Where is the Catgirl?' She asked.

'In her pokeball. I'll introduce you later, after I've tamed you.'

'I don't know about taming, but I really need a nice fucking, could you do that.' After she said that, her hands flew to her mouth. 'Dammit, i'm so vulgar when i'm like this. I don't need it now either, I could wait a few hours if you wanted to...'

'First, that's exactly what taming is. Secondly, I hope you can wait, because I plan to have a drink with you.' I said, pointing out the bar behind us.

'Ah, I haven't had human drink in a while now. I hope you are paying, as I do not have any of your currency.' She flashed me a smile.

'Of course I'm paying. Now, come on, let's get a drink.' I led her by the hand into the bar, and we both took a stool at the bar. A Tavernmaid came up to us, pulling two large mugs out and setting them in front of us. 'What can I brew ya's?' She asked.

'Two fly swatters, please.'

'Two what's? I sell drinks, not fly swatters.'

'It's a drink, that you haven't heard of it seems.'

'Neither have I, master. I think you just made it up.'

I looked at the new girl. 'I didn't.' I said, then turned back to the Tavermaid. 'Look, grab a shot glass and a bottle of milk, I'll tell you what you need.' She gave me a questioning look, but did as I asked. 'Now, fill each half with beer.' She pulled down her top, squeezing her nipples, shooting out the beer, using the unique ability of Tavernmaids. 'Now, one shot of whisky in each.' She did that. 'One shot tequila.' She did that to. 'Now top three shots of milk.' She did that to, but looked at me funny the whole time. 'Now, and I know this sounds weird, but half a packet of salt. You know, those little fast food sachets.' Now she just stared, but did so, splitting a packet between the two. 'Now two spoons of sugar, then a shot of rum.' She did that, and the cup was almost full. As she added the rum, they fizzed up, came close to spilling, then turned a light violet colour, before the bubbles all suddenly disappeared.

'What the hell is that stuff?' The Tavernmaid asked me.

'Why, it's Fly swatter! Spit a bit at a light bulb, and all the fly's will die in a few seconds. It also tastes pretty good, and somehow, the ingredients stop the alcohol from being as toxic, which means you get as drunk from it as a standard beer.'

'Can you say that recipe again, I want to write it down.'

'If you would be so lucky, babe. Pass me the Jack Daniels, please.' She passed me the bottle, which was half full. 'Hey, look over there!' I said, and both the Valkyrie and the Tavernmaid looked, and while they did, I topped my new Valkyries drink with the Jack Daniels I held. Then, when they looked back, I put a few drops in mine. 'Sorry, thought I saw some one. This stuff adds kick, but it's just as alcoholic as it normally is, so I only ever use a few drops. Tastes good though. I passed the Tavernmaid back the bottle, which she shook, and realised was missing a fair bit more than a few drops. She looked quickly at the Valkyries drink, then at me, questioningly. 'Yes.' I said mysteriously, and, shaking her head, the girl walked away.

I turned to the Valkyrie. 'My name is Lewis, by the way. Do you have a name?'

'They called me Amy, my mother that is.'

'A nice name. I think I'll keep that name for you, if that's all right.' She nodded. 'Okay, bottoms up!' We both tipped up our drinks, and when Amy saw me drinking it all, seemed to take it as a challenge, and drunk all hers in one go. We sat silently for a minutes, before a quick pain in my head whipped through. That was the alcohol's kick, weak but fast. Any minute now, Amy's would kick in...

With a gasp of pain, Amy grabbed her forehead. I knew the pain would be gone in a few seconds, but in less than five minutes, I had effectively made her drunk. And unless my pokedex lied, a Valkyries demeanour changed dramatically when she got drunk.

'Oooh, that one hurt.' She said after a few minutes, looking up at me. 'You have big eyes. Does it match your dick?' Bingo. 'This bars a bit dull, any clubs round here? I haven't had a nice night out in a long time.'

'Come with me babe, I'll take us to our room. Then I'll give you a nice night.'

'Sounds just fine, darlin'!'

I led her outside, and started to walk towards the pokecentre, with her latched to my arm. I barely got twenty meters, however, before someone called out, 'Lewis! That's your name ain't it?'

I turned, and look at the man who called for me. I recognised him, he had been next to me in the bar. 'Yeah, what is it?'

'Hang on, I don't like shouting!'

The man walked down towards me, then looked around the street. 'You got a grey eye? I can't see from here.'

'I might. What concern is it to you?'

'Close enough.' He pulled a Glock from him belt, and levelled it at my head. 'Into the alleyway, you two. And if I see you reach for your pokeballs, I blow your brains out.'

I decided it was best if I did what he said. I backed up into the alleyway, and as soon as we were out of sight, he released five girls. Two Vixens, a Bunnygirl, an Amachop, and a... Tavernmaid? I recognised her, she was the one in the bar. 'Let out all your girls, just in front of you.' I tapped the balls separately, all the girls realising. As I did, two men stepped out of the shadows behind me. 'Hey boys.' He called to them. He passed the Tavernmaid the gun. 'I saw you two getting friendly earlier. Pop his ass, or I pop yours.' The girl lifted up the gun, pointing it at my head. It was tense for a few seconds, and I thought she was going to. Then, in one big swing, she flung the pistol onto the buildings roof, crying, 'No! Not anymore!'

'Little slut!' Roared her master, before drawing a bowie knife and handing it to the Bunnygirl. 'Kill her.' He ordered, and the girl quickly moved in and rammed the knife into her stomach. With a heart wrenching cry, the Tavernmaid went down. Then, the Bunnygirl sat down, and stared sadistically at the girl, watching her bleed.

'Vixen, Vixen and Amachop.' He hadn't even bothered to give them names, it appeared. 'Kill the three of his girls. Boys, break his neck. I've got ten million SLC on his head, but only if we bring him dead.'

Suddenly, Amy had her sword drawn, completely sober. 'Catgirl, Bunny, listen close. Cat, go for the left Vixen, I'll take the right. Bunny, you take his Amachop..'

'But, what about master?' Asked Chi.

'I can handle myself.' I said. The three advanced my attackers three girls, and I turned to look at the two bar security men approaching, set to kill me. I took up a fighting stance, but knew I had no chance of winning.

Just as I was about to tell the girls to run, to try and survive, a small glass ball whizzed out of no-where and hit one of the men just under the nose. It exploded, sending tiny pieces of glass everywhere, I was lucky enough not to get him, and releasing a small cloud of pinkish gas. He breathed it in without realising, and in a few seconds, was dead on the ground. A man stepped out from the shadows. He was a good inch taller than me, with shaggy black hair, which was strangely short but still messy, and defined muscles, as well as a, I hate to say, chiselled face. And that's not a compliment I give to many people. He wore a long, black trenchcoat with streaks of purple up the side, and the opening revealed white shirt and shorts with, again, purple streaks.

'Assholes.' He said simply, walking up to the man still standing. The man still standing, which I never found the name of, was absolutely terrified. And he had right to be. With a swift punch, his nose broke, and so did his consciousness.

I turned to see how my girls faired. The Vixens were both down, and with all three of my girls attacking the Amachop, she was down too. No-one saw where the Bunnygirl had gone. I went to tell them to come to me, when suddenly, the Bunnygirl lept out of the shadows, knife aimed at my neck... and was hit in the chest by Chi, who had flung herself in a tackle to get her away from me. When they hit the ground, Chi glowed a strange orange colour. When it dissipeared, all that was left was a Tigress and a dead Bunnygirl.

Their tamer was nowhere to be found. I walked up the Tavernmaids body. She was still breathing, and the knife was still blocking the wound, so she hadn't lost much blood.

'We must get her to a pokecentre.' Came a voice from behind me. It was the man who had saved me. 'Amy, get over here.' I ordered, and the Valkyrie ran to my side. 'There's a fair distance on foot to get to the pokecentre, and you can't ball a girl when she's injured like this, even if we did have her ball. I want you to fly her there, over the buildings, and get her healed. Use this.' I pulled out my tamer's license, and gave it to he. 'Have her tamed in my name, and tell them what happened.'

'Of course, master.' The battle angel reached down, wrapping her arms around the Tavernmaid, careful not to worsen her wound. Then, with a strong flap of her wings, she was airborne, heading for the pokegirl centre.

Then I turned to get a good look at Chi, and damn, she was stunning. Her tits had grown to a generous high C cup, but still maintained their perk. Her ass was the same, but her curves where more defined. Her fur was a lot finer too, and the colours had changed completely. It was mainly orange, but on her face, stomach and back, there were black markings covering the fur. The bikini she was wearing was now tighter around her breasts. I turned back to the man who had helped me out.

'Now, I have to ask. Who are you, and why did you save me?' I asked the stranger, puling myself up and balling Rea. I left Chi out, and she came over and hugged me tightly, glad I was safe.

'My name is Altor. The only explaination as to why I saved you, is this. As long as there are two people in the world, one will want the other dead. But if there is a third, then it's likely that the third person will want one of the other two alive. I'm the third person.'

I looked at his eyes, both were deep brown, and showed no hint of lying. 'I'm heading for the pokecentre, to make sure that girl is ok. You can come if you want.'

'That would likely be beneficial. I shall accompany you.' We started walking to the pokecentre, the streets twisting and winding everywhere. 'So, what's the reason you want me alive?'

'I can't tell you that.'

'What's your last name?'

'Don't have one.'

'What was in that glass ball earlier?'

'A gas form of cyanide. It's ingenious, and only exists for about seven seconds, after that, it destroys its self. Well, not destroy, really, it decays to another gas, but that's not important.'

'You know your gasses pretty well.'

'Its more a fact of I know my poisons really well. I have a magical affinity in them, so I learned them as well.'

'You have poison magic?'

'Yes. You have magic too, don't you?'

'Not that I know of, no.'

'Oh, really? I guess I'll have to teach you. I can sense it in you.'

'Uh, thanks?'

It took a fair time, about twenty minutes to get to the pokegirl centre. Carrying the girl, it would have been longer. By flying, she had Amy had gotten her in three minutes, and that was what saved her, apparently. As I walked in the door, the Nursejoy behind the desk called out to me. 'Mister Lewis! Your girl is in the room you hired, being interviewed by the police, and the Tavernmaid is being treated. I have been informed she has a certain chance of survival.'

'Thank you, nurse. If she starts walking around, send her to my room.'

I quickly headed for the room I got, Chi behind me Altor just behind her. I swung open the door, and found Amy sitting on the bed, an Officerjenny in a chair nearby and a male tamer, also in uniform, leaning against a wall, writing down everything that was being said. When I entered, everyone looked at me. Amy jumped up and ran over to hug me, and I hugged her back. Then she turned to face the officer she had been talking to. 'Is that all your questions?'

'Yes it is.' Said the Jenny, standing up. As she went to her tamer, the officer handed me the written version of what they had said. 'Read that please, sir. If any of it is incorrect, please tell us.' I read it over, and as far as I could tell, everything was correct.

'Everything is correct, officer.'

'Good. We'll take our leave then. Thank you for your time, and...' He was cut off as his mobile rang. He answered it. 'Hello... yes, this is Trent... they _what?_ _ALL _of his girls? All four? Fucking hell, if only they took down him and his goons... wait, they took down the goons too, just not him? Ok, yeah, I'll tell them.'

'That was another officer in the alley your girl told me this all took place in. Each of his girls had a dead or alive bounty on them, so did his two goons. Your not the first one they tried to kill. Your tamer card, please.' Amy reached into her armour, pulling the card out from between her breasts, handing it to him. He put it in a scanner, then gave it to me. It was quite warm, probably because of Amy's "pocket."

'Alright, thanks for that. Expect a large sum of SLC in your account by tomorrow morning. If it's not there by midday, call us up. Thank you for your time. Goodnight.' He walked out, followed by his Jenny.

'You look like you have girls that need taming, so I shall take my leave. I shall get the room next to you, just in case. Goodnight.' Said Altor, turning and walking towards the main desk. I closed the door. I looked at Amy – Almost feral, rubbing her legs together slightly, a look of need in her eyes. I needed to tame her. Then I looked at Chi, her stunning new figure, and the knowledge that I would be dead without her. I needed to tame her too. 'I guess I'm having a threesome again.' I stated with a grin. 'Amy, get that armour off, if you please.'

'Can I keep my chestplate on?'

That was another interesting thing to note about Valkyries, and in fact, most of their evolutionary states. They all wear very, very strong armour, and, unless taming with a tamer that they trust completely, won't feel safe unless their armour is on. Strangely enough, with a tamer they trust completely, they won't only take all their armour off, but when you get them naked, their libido spikes immensely.

'Yes, you can.'

'Thank you, master.'

'Why does she want her armour still on? Wouldn't it be better if you had free reign to her body?' Chi piped in.

'No, it's a Valkyrie thing.' I answered.

Than Chi's true intent came through. 'But I wanna see her tits!'

'And when I want to show you them, trust me, you'll see.' Amy informed her. A question brewed in my mind.

'Say, Amy, how is it your sober? You were pretty drunk back at the bar. Is that a Valkyrie thing?'

'Ah, about that... I saw you spike my drink, and thought it would make you more willing to tame me if I went along with it.'

'I would have tamed you anyway. I will never neglect one of my girls, and you will find that out soon.'

'Well, when I drunk your brew it kind of... flipped a switch in me. Like a really bad itch coming back in force. I thought it would be rude to tell you to leave so I could get some, so I acted the way I thought would get you out fastest.'

'Next time, just tell me. But wait, the amount of jacks I put in there, you should be at least tipsy.'

'High alcohol resistance. That's just me, though, not the breed.'

'Right, right. Now, enough talk, I believe you need this badly.'

'Oh yeah, I do.'

She strutted up to me, on hand fiddling behind her. I realised that must be where her leg plating's release was, because I heard a faint clicking noise, then the bottom half of her armour fell to the ground with a metallic ring. She came up to me, a hand on each shoulder. I expected a kiss. Instead, I got picked up, and thrown onto the bed. She charged towards the bed, jumping atop me, then started to make out with me. She ripped the seam on my shorts to bits, then ripped a hole in my underwear, just to get my cock out. I was fully hard by the time she had it in her hand. 'I'm soaked, so can we pass the foreplay?' She asked me. I quickly checked her pussy, it was soaked.

'Sure.'

Then, she speared herself onto my cock, not bothering to go slow, to try and adjust to my larger size. I don't think she really checked how big I was, because she dropped right to the bottom, then stiffened. 'Oh shit! I think I may have gone a b-b-bit to fasssss... ungh!' Her sentence was cut as I bucked a little under her, and that alone was enough to drive her to orgasm. I waited for her to recover, which took a few minutes, but by then she had started to ride me in earnest. I would buck my hips every couple of thrusts, not content to just lay there and let her do all the work, and quickly looked at Chi to see what she was doing. She was sitting in an armchair in the corner, gently rubbing her slit through the fabric of her bikini bottom.

'Chi, my mouth's free, if you want it.'

'Hmm... I think I'll go for her sloppy seconds, if you don't mind. Besides, I need to judge how thick your cock is for my anal training.'

I went to reply, but was quickly shut up as Amy leant down to wrap my lips in hers. I kissed back in earnest, my tongue eventually starting to explore her mouth, then wrestling with her tongue in a fight for dominance. I won, although it wasn't the fairest match. Her tongue stopped butting up a fight as her back again arched in orgasm, her left eye twitching as her fluids gushed out.

'How haven't you cum yet?' She questioned me.

'I'm shocked myself. I have a good endurance, sure, but this is remarkable.'

'Well hurry up and make him cum, you idiot!' Yelled out Chi. Her hand was a blur now, and she was naked. 'My hand won't keep me at bay for ever, and when I get horny, I get _fiesty_!' Just to back up her threat, she barred her fangs, which were now much easier to see than before.

Amy looked down at me, scared. Chi didn't know it, but when a Valkyrie lost her armour, she lost a lot of her confidence. So by threatening her when she was in half armour, she had just been a complete turn off for Amy, and a cock-block for me. I knew what I needed to do. 'Amy, go and put your armour on, I can see you need it. Put yourself in a ball if you want to, I don't mind if you watch.' She smiled weakly, got off me, then dashed madly for her armour. Only when she had it all on did she look relieved. She really didn't trust me as much, yet.

I got up and walked towards Chi, somewhat angry. I couldn't have one of my girls making the other scared, or unable to tame. The anger must have shown, because she looked at me with a bit of fear in her pretty eyes. 'Now, as for you. Stand.' She got up, and I sat down in her chair. 'Sit on me.' She quickly sat on me, slipping my dick into her tight twat. I held her ass up to stop her when she got about half way down. 'Now, you may not know it, but Valkyrie's like Amy get very self conscious and very easy to scare when out of armour. You threatening her was a complete turn off. So, i'll punish you, but since you didn't know it won't be too bad. Do it again and it will be worse. Okay?'

'Okay master. I am sorry.'

I wrapped two fingers around my cock, just below where she was already. 'This is as far as you can go tonight.' I stated. While yes, it made sex a little worse off for me, I was going to cum soon anyway, and it would be much worse for Chi who, like most girls who just went through evolution, just wanted to get stuffed full of cock. 'But master!'

'But nothing.'

She grumbled something. So, just like I had done with Rea, I smacked her quickly. 'No grumbling. I've already said it today, dammit.'

'Yes master. Can I start riding now?'

'Go ahead.' With a smile, she started to ride me, hard and fast. Her work with her hand had made her sensitive it seemed, and she was moaning away and any small movement I made. She was still heavenly tight, and I loved it. My free hand reached around to grope her now bigger breasts, which I weighed up in my hand as to tell how much bigger they got. Then I thought about what would happen if she evolved again, and they got bigger. What a tit-fuck that would make.

I was just getting close when Chi came, tightening considerably, and squirting her juices all over me. When she finished, she realised I still hadn't came. 'Chi, get on your knees, now!' I ordered, and she was quick to comply. I stood, and started jerking rapidly, aiming to give her a good facial. Amy, seeing this, bounded over, and got on her knee's next to Chi, closing her eye's and opening her mouth. I moved my dick a little aiming to hit both of them.

With a loud groan, I started to shoot my cum over them. Most of it hit Chi, but some got Amy as well, hitting her above her left eye. Chi's face got a lot of it though, and the whole right side of her face was white now. Amy opened her eyes, then, grabbed Chi's chin, turned her face towards her, and started to lick the cum out of her fur. Chi burst out in laughter. 'That tickles!' She managed to get out, then fell to the ground with Amy on top of her. I smiled at them, the little incident had already been forgotten.

'I don't know about you two,' I said, when they had finished cleaning each other off, 'But I am going to sleep. I don't know what pumped up my endurance, but it had left me very tired.' I collapsed on the bed, asleep in seconds.

Next door, Altor removed his hand, glowing purple, for the wall that separated our two rooms. He waved the hand over his own crotch, then dispelled the magic entirely. He grabbed one of his two pokeballs with a girl in it, letting her out next to the bed, which he gently pushed her onto, then climbed into as well, grinning like the wolf who found a lone sheep. She didn't stop screaming in ecstasy until morning.


End file.
